


Afterglow

by nautiscarader



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, more talk than smut, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Marinette tried to rationalise her decision and its consequences. After all, lots of people fall in love, or have affairs with their co-workers, and no one makes a fuss about it. At the same time, Marinette had to admit, being a superheroine wasn't a regular job.Pre-reveal Ladynoir pillowtalk, rated E because of implications.





	Afterglow

Marinette tried to rationalise her decision and its consequences. After all, lots of people fall in love, or have affairs with their co-workers, and no one makes a fuss about it. At the same time, Marinette had to admit, being a superheroine wasn't a regular job.

Droplets of the late night rain banged on the windows of the apartment, illuminated only by the nearby office building lights and neons. The pleasant background noise of the busy Parisian street was the only sound filling the room, aside from the occasional moments where either Ladybug or Chat Noir had to break their ever-lasting kiss in order to breathe.

Even though they both rode their orgasms some time ago, their chests still rose and fell, as the two were in dire need of fresh air in their lungs after their exhausting love-making. In the past hour Marinette has learned many things she would not expect to experience otherwise: that Chat's costume is almost literally a jumpsuit, with his bell acting as the zipper, or that hers was annoyingly nowhere near as easy to get rid of, until Chat kissed the right spot near her neck that made it unfold in an eye-blink. She expected he knew it somehow, as he deliberately tried all of them, before reaching the one that did the trick. They were both surprised that their magical underwear matched their suits - Chat was a boxers guy, and she wore a sports bra, that despite being utterly non-sexy, absolutely mesmerised her partner when he jumped to take it off from her.

Chat, quite cockily, brought flavoured condoms, as if he was sure that they would go that route on their first night, which Marinette only commented with a half-irritated, half-indulgent snickering. When Chat was licking his way to her orgasm, Marinette learned she prefers him sauté, and would not dare to taint him with cherry or strawberry, at least when it comes to tasting him.

But the most bizarre new experience for Marinette was the sensation of being connected with her lover, whether in motion, or while resting. She supposed that Chat, being as inexperienced as she was, probably felt the same every time they fidgeted when they both suddenly remembered that they are tightly locked with each other, sending more sparks throughout their bodies.

After a night of passionate sex, Ladybug wished Chat picked a place with a fully-working bathroom, though. Or electricity for that matter. He pointed out that it makes the atmosphere more cozy, and they can simply bring candles next time, and cold showers might be just what they needed now, with their bodies burning hot after their night of pleasure. Marinette wasn't exactly satisfied with that explanation, but welcomed his jokes with another kiss.

Adrien didn't want to give too many details about how he discovered their current - and so far, only - nest, so he told Ladybug he found it while patrolling the city the other night. He wasn't sure if the news about Adrien Agreste's borderline-illegal hobby of urban exploration has leaked to the press yet, but he didn't want to push his luck. When Nino told him that the seemingly ready-to-open hotel on rue de Panssy was trapped in some sort of legislation hell that prevented it from being both finished or demolished, he hoped that their next escapade's target might give him the solution to the throbbing problem he had with Ladybug for some time. And once he got to the top-floor apartment, one of the few that were finished, Adrien had to try.

Over the years, it became painfully obvious they both desired each other; after half a decade of patrolling the city and fighting both regular and supernatural crimes, and two years of being the most famous couple of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir were more than ready to take it to the next level. Passionate kisses were one thing, but pinning the other to the wall, or roof, whenever no one was looking, grinding against each other, and not even bothering to hide their arousal were like a boiler that was going to get its steam out one way or another soon.

But right now all it matter was that he was united, not only in a kiss, with the woman of his dreams that made this night the most thrilling experience of his life.

At least, until Ladybug broke the kiss.

\- Chat, what are we now?  
  
Adrien stared into the eyes of his girlfriend, finding a trace of sadness in her mask-covered eyes.  
  
\- What do you mean, my lady? - Chat responded, fixing the messy strand of hair that slipped onto her eyes in the process. - I had a hunch we were a pretty good couple. Don't you remember when I took you to that summer concert in the Floral Park? I got us the best seats possible, I think that deserves a "thank-you".  
\- Yeah, you did. - she chuckled, after Chat's lengthy detour - The free ones, on the top of the concert hall. Not that the other ones were pricey, it was an open concert, remember? - Marinette sharply replied - And I think I already thanked you for that.

Marinette brought her lips to his again, his smile widening under her touch. She didn't have to remind herself of that evening; it was during one of those last summer's concerts, sitting in Chat's laps, when she first had the urge to jump out of her suit straight into Chat's arms and let the nature take its course, with the smooth, mellow music as an accompaniment. It was also that night when Marinette realised that her pursuit of her long-time crush was going to be as successful as it ever could be, and for the very first time she considered returning Chat's courting, ironically turning her attention to someone even more elusive than the famous model she was in love with.

It didn't help that Chat was apparently using the newest line of cologne advertised with Adrien's face all over Paris.  
  
"Music", an idea flashed through Marinette's mind, pushing the painful memory aside. They need to bring some music next time. She then realised that the concept of their "next time" has already solidified in her imagination, as if it was another one of her classes she knew she will attend.  
  
\- Chat, I mean... How are we going to act now that we... we did it?

Her question stunned Chat for a moment, and while Marinette was aware that her lover wasn't as easy-going as he used to be, it looked like this evening's decision was a hasty one.  
  
\- I think we shouldn't do anything special, milady - he started, shifting his body up the pillow - I mean, imagine if we were in the same class, or something, and we were dating. Don't you think the others would have assumed at some point that we... did it, as you have eloquently put it?  
  
"Oh, they have", Marinette thought. Besides the plethora of Internet posts, speculations and even fan-works she read over the years, recently she couldn't help but notice mischievous smiles coming from Volpina, and a bit more envious ones from Queen Bee, whenever she and Chat were getting a bit too carefree in showing their affection to each other around them, even though they weren't too ostentatious, or at least that's what she thought until now.  
  
\- You know - Chat continued, stretching his arms - Now that we're not the only superheroes, we might actually have more time...  
\- Chat! - Marinette hissed, rising from his chest - Are you seriously saying we should abandon our posts to have way with each other?  
\- No... - Chat replied, moving his hands up and down Ladybug's thighs, hoping to calm her - But we don't do patrols every night, as we used to, so that does classify as free time, doesn't it?

Ladybug rolled her eyes. He wasn't wrong - with two more superheroes out there, the pressure on them being the sole guardians of their city has decreased, and while that seemed tempting as an excuse, Marinette's face remained frowned and brimming with guilt.

\- Perhaps, kitty. - she leaned against his chest again - But I'm still a bit ashamed we abused our powers to... you know, have sex.  
\- Abused? - Chat raised his eyebrows - I don't think we used any of our powers, aside of my amazing seduction skills, purrhaps. Although I had this fantasy with you and my baton...  
\- Shut it, Chat. - Marinette laughed, gently tapping his chest with her fist - I'm still wondering how much Tikki will tell me off once I get back home.  
\- Plagg will probably high-five me.

Marinette groaned and mumbled something under he nose that sounded very much like "Men!". She got comfortable against Chat's muscular torso again, letting her nostrils get bombarded with the mix of Chat's slightly aggressive perfume and their post-coital musk, which only deepened her concern. Her mind wandered to the time when she took the mantle of a superheroine, filling her with the same barrage of worries about her private life that she thought she was done with.

And once more, a dangerous idea crossed her mind.

\- I mean... there is another way. - she whispered, without meeting Chat's eyes.

She heard no response from Chat, just like all the other times when she mentioned dropping their transformation to reveal their civilian identities. And she knew what part of that plan worried him. Until tonight, Marinette's polka-dot costume clung to her, nearly seamlessly merging with her skin, and only when she _let_  Chat take it off, it show her naked (or near-naked, as it turned out) body.

But the mask? Oh, the mask stayed.

Marinette looked up and traced the border of Chat's face-cover with her finger, finding no visible edge, and judging from his expression and the touch of his thumb, neither could he. Every time she pondered about doing this, she feared that it would break a spell - not just the literal one - and all the intimate and extraordinary dates she would never be able to have otherwise would suddenly be forgotten.

\- Milady? Do you want to do this?  
  
Chat's slightly quivering voice was a surprise for Marinette. The two stared at each other, keeping their fingers next to the other one's mask, ready to pull if they reached an unspoken agreement. But in the end, after a long and awkward moment of silence, they both put their hands down, shying away from each other's face, as if they were caught about to do something deeply shameful.  
  
\- You know, one day we will have to tell each other our real names. - Ladybug sighed, turning her head back to her lover - You can't just write "Ladybug" and "Chat Noir" on the marriage certificate, minou.  
\- Yeah... one day.  
  
Adrien swallowed loudly, upon hearing Ladybug's plans, suddenly feeling stunned again by his girlfriend. Usually it was his job to spin sugary tales of the two being a happy couple, living a normal, or semi-normal life. But tonight, it was Ladybug, with her slightly cocky smile and her gorgeous blue eyes, that was victorious.

Chat's lips turned into a smile. That almost begged for a retort.

In a swift move, Chat toppled Ladybug to be underneath him, pinning her to the warm bedsheets, making the same blue eyes open wide in surprise of the sudden change. And when Chat lifted her legs in the air to unceremoniously plunge himself into her for the second time, Ladybug arched, silently agreeing that their identities' issue might wait. After all, she already had a name to scream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/161259662645/afterglow)) and FF ([x](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12673953/1/Afterglow))


End file.
